theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
8:00 p.m.
8:00 p.m. John Travolta gets out of bed; The Time Machine (1960) - alarms go off; The Hustler - Jackie Gleason enters a pool hall; Eraserhead - cuckoo clock; a man looks at the pocketwatch on a corpse; The Most Dangerous Game - men navigating a ship; The Twilight Zone "Night Call" - Gladys Cooper picks up the phone 8:01 p.m. Key Largo - Edward G. Robinson on the phone; Don't Be Like Brenda - phone; Peggy Sue Got Married - Kathleen Turner says she remembers the future 8:02 p.m. a man breaks in; The Odd Couple - Jack Lemmon argues with Walter Matthau 8:03 p.m. The Tingler - Vincent Price records some of his symptoms 8:04 p.m. a man pulls something out of the trunk of his car 8:05 p.m. Just Like Heaven - Reese Witherspoon runs into Ben Shenkman on the way to her car; OSS 117: Cairo, Nest of Spies - Jean Dujardin knocks on a door and enters; The Time Machine (1960) - Rod Taylor comes in looking disheveled; Trouble in Paradise - clock in the hallway 8:06 p.m. Double Indemnity - Barbara Stanwyck visits Fred MacMurray; The Cincinnati Kid - Edgar G. Robinson asks if Steve McQueen was told the right time; Extras "Les Dennis" - Rebecca Gethings makes introductions 8:07 p.m. 1408 - John Cusack is startled by an alarm; Lions for Lambs - Robert Redford talks to Andrew Garfield; A Short Film About Love - Olaf Lubaszenko watches Grazyna Szapolowska in her apartment 8:08 p.m. 1408 - John Cusack looks out the window; Back to the Future Part III - Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd have their picture taken 8:09 p.m. The Time Machine (1960) - Rod Taylor starts the machine; The Omega Man - Charlton Heston puts a cassette tape in; a woman gets vegetables from her refrigerator 8:10 p.m. Moonstruck - Cher and Nicolas Cage take their seats; Age of Consent - James Mason looks at a watch in an aquarium and hails a taxi 8:11 p.m. Halloween III: Season of the Witch - Tom Atkins pulls off a vent cover; The Tingler - Vincent Price records his symptoms; Mel Gibson at a bar; The Time Traveler's Wife - Eric Bana is late meeting Rachel McAdams 8:12 p.m. Dark Passage - Humphrey Bogart is served a drink; Mission: Impossible III - Tom Cruise gives the time 8:13 p.m. The Tingler - Vincent Price continues recording his symptoms 8:14 p.m. a woman checks the window and looks in a mirror 8:15 p.m. Insignificance - Michael Emil puts on his glasses and opens his pocketwatch; Ladies in Lavender - Maggie Smith leaves Judi Dench to make a call; Ed Wood - Bill Murray and Johnny Depp worried that no press has shown up 8:16 p.m. Opening Night - Paul Stewart apologizes for the show's delay; Moonstruck - Cher and Nicolas Cage as the chandeliers are raised and the lights dim; The Man Who Knew Too Much - an orchestra performs 8:17 p.m. Antonio Banderas (?); Escape from New York - the master life clock; The X-Files - David Duchovny at a hospital 8:18 p.m. Kings of the Road - Rüdiger Vogler in the lobby of a cinema; people watch a movie; a man comes home and picks up a clock 8:19 p.m. Faces - Seymour Cassel, Gena Rowlands, and Fred Draper pass a flask around the car; Being There - car driving; The Killers (1946) - Burt Lancaster 8:20 p.m. Chinatown - Jack Nicholson sets the time on a pocketwatch 8:21 p.m. What Makes a Fine Watch Fine? - parents give their son a watch and the father tells him about the importance of punctuality 8:22 p.m. Saw II - Tobin Bell talks to Donnie Wahlberg about mortality; MacGyver "Thief of Budapest" - Richard Dean Anderson and Sue Kiel find a list of names in tiny print on the face of a clock 8:23 p.m. Chinatown - Jack Nicholson sticks a watch behind the wheel of a car; curtains open; Anthony Hopkins watches a show 8:24 p.m. Woody Allen and Diane Keaton watch a show; Anthony Hopkins; The Man Who Knew Too Much - Doris Day looks up at Reggie Nalder 8:25 p.m. Funny Girl - Barbra Streisand in an argument; Doc Hollywood - Barnard Hughes recites "Out of the Cradle Endlessly Rocking"; The Paper - Glenn Close brushes her hair 8:26 p.m. Act of Violence - Van Heflin asks Janet Leigh to check on their child and then walks out 8:27 p.m. Sherlock Holmes - Robert Downey Jr. surveys a restaurant before Jude Law introduces Kelly Reilly; The Tingler - Vincent Price says goodnight to a young couple 8:28 p.m. Storytelling - at a family dinner, John Goodman asks Mark Webber about school; Where Danger Lives - Robert Mitchum and Maureen O'Sullivan prepare for surgery 8:29 p.m. The Apartment - Jack Lemmon waits outside a theatre; a man sits in the box office; a man turns on the radio; Susan Sarandon 8:30 p.m. Elevator to the Gallows - Maurice Ronet checks his watch in a stopped elevator; Gallery of Horror - Roger Gentry, Karen Joy, and John Carradine burn; a boy looks around 8:31 p.m. To Kill a Mockingbird - Mary Badham looks at Gregory Peck's pocket watch; Jumper - Hayden Christensen opens an umbrella on a clock tower 8:32 p.m. a woman folds laundry; a man sleeps 8:33 p.m. a woman sneaks to the window; Lilith - Jessica Walter gives Warren Beatty a drink 8:34 p.m. a couple has dinner; The Twilight Zone "Ninety Years Without Slumbering" - a young couple talks to Ed Wynn about his preoccupation with a clock 8:35 p.m. Death of a Cyclist - Lucia Bosè drives recklessly and veers off of a bridge; Muriel - Delphine Seyrig 8:36 p.m. The Moon Is Blue - William Holden and Maggie McNamara discuss their evening plans; Johnny Depp microwaves a frozen dinner with the box still on; Home from the Hill - Robert Mitchum questions George Hamilton about all the money he's spending on bullets 8:37 p.m. Trees Lounge - family dinner; A Short Film About Love - Stefania Iwinski invites Olaf Lubaszenko to watch television with her 8:38 p.m. helicopter 8:39 p.m. Bette Davis 8:40 p.m. Funny Games - Michael Pitt bets that the family will be dead in 12 hours; My Blueberry Nights - clock face; crowd laughing; Flood - a flood covers London 8:41 p.m. a woman asks to see the governor 8:42 p.m. The Bishop's Wife - David Niven and Loretta Young have dinner; Someone's Watching Me! - Lauren Hutton pretends to be an automated time service on the phone; Hannibal - Anthony Hopkins takes a drink 8:43 p.m. Baby Doll - Carroll Baker and Eli Wallach talk over dinner, angering Karl Malden; John C. Reilly goes to sleep 8:44 p.m. The Man in Grey - James Mason 8:45 p.m. a man starts the pendulum of a clock; Hannibal - Anthony Hopkins in a kitchen as Julianne Moore makes a call to the police; Escape from New York - Lee Van Cleef on the phone 8:46 p.m. Alec Baldwin; Laura - Dana Andrews enters an apartment and opens up a clock to find an empty compartment 8:47 p.m. Act of Violence - Van Heflin walks down the sidewalk as Phyllis Thaxter talks to a police officer 8:48 p.m. Halloween III: Season of the Witch - radio broadcast while driving; In the Mood for Love - Maggie Cheung and Tony Leung eat dinner 8:49 p.m. Hannibal - Julianne Moore reaches for a knife as Anthony Hopkins prepares dinner; Trouble in Paradise - as they eat dinner, Miriam Hopkins reveals that she has Kay Francis's watch; Dawn of the Dead - zombies wander the mall; Twelve Monkeys - men search a kitchen; The Big Store - after clocking out, Virginia Grey talks to William Tannen 8:50 p.m. Friday - Chris Tucker asks Ice Cube the time; Halloween III: Season of the Witch - Tom Atkins checks his watch; The Curse of the Cat People - Ann Carter walks downstairs and heads outside 8:51 p.m. Chisum - Pamela McMyler looks at John Wayne's watch; Age of Consent - James Mason climbs out of a taxi and goes into an art gallery 8:52 p.m. Pan's Labyrinth - Sergi López works on a pocketwatch and asks a doctor about his wife's condition; Repulsion - Catherine Deneuve looks out the window 8:53 p.m. Hannibal - clock face; The Psychic - Jennifer O'Neill describes a premonition; The Game - Michael Douglas waits in a restaurant; Amélie - Jamel Debbouze 8:54 p.m. woman opens up a fireplace to stoke the fire; woman turns off an alarm clock; The Escapist - Brian Cox 8:55 p.m. woman lights a cigarette; My Dream Is Yours - a man prepares Doris Day to perform; You Were Never Lovelier - girls give Rita Hayworth for her date 8:56 p.m. The Paper (?) - Michael Keaton and Marisa Tomei; The General's Daughter - John Travolta watches a news report; Rope - Jimmy Stewart makes an excuse to stay 8:57 p.m. Fade to Black - Dennis Christopher checks his watch while waiting for a woman; a woman walks into traffic; Mission: Impossible (?) - Peter Graves checks his watch 8:58 p.m. Lured - George Sanders says goodbye; White Christmas; The Chase - Robert Cummings looks at a clock 8:59 p.m. Last Year at Marienbad - Delphine Seyrig; Mission: Impossible "The Trial" - grandfather clock; Angels & Demons - Tom Hanks' Mickey Mouse watch; The Bank Dick - W.C. Fields leaves for work Category:Timelines